A cohort of young psychiatric patients treated as outpatients, inpatients, or in community placement facilities during 1982 throughout the State of Missouri were identified. Data will be collected from direct care staff, the Mental Health Department computer files, medical records on duration of mental problems, patterns of psychiatric service utilization, and ratings of social disability. Variables measuring these three areas will be included in a model to select a subsample of young psychiatric patients who are more chronic. These young adult chronic patients will be followed more intensely to develop a descriptive typology and to identify their mental health care needs. Service needs of this group will be compared to services available to determine if changes in the service delivery system will be needed in the future.